mayhem at the mansion
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: A reporter tries to interview the x-men you can tell this won't go well


Disclaimer: it's off wherever

**Disclaimer: it's off wherever**

**This idea refused to leave my head**

**Mayhem at the Mansion**

"I don't like this," Groaned Scott Summers the X-man codenamed Cyclops. "Why are we doing this again?"

"It will be good p.r if the public sees what we are really like, that's why the news reporter is doing the report," responded Professor X the founder of the X-men.

"What about the Misfits and X-factor? If they show everything will go to chaos!" Scott was referring to the group of mutants working for the government and the group taken in by the elite task force G.i Joe.

"There is no problem there Scott the Misfits are off on a training mission somewhere and X-factor is off somewhere investigating."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Sometime later…

"Welcome to the Xavier institute," Storm gestured to the reporter that had just arrived.

"Thank you for the tour," The reporter replied. "Can you please describe the students a little for the viewers?"

"Certainly," Storm smiled, "All the students usually get along great."

(CRASH)

"YOU'RE DEAD PRETTY BOY!" yelled Rose Wilson the new mutant codenamed Ravager as she chased Jullian Keller also known as Scion down the hallway while waving a rail which looked like it belonged to the staircase.

"Okay there are a few exceptions, but overall this is a nice normal place."

Just then what looked like two ponies one blue with pink hair with a whistle symbol and one that had a white body with dark orange hair and had a symbol consisting of palm trees and a crescent moon and were apparently hyper and flying around while hitting anything in their path.

Just than a blonde girl ran by and was apparently chasing the flying ponies down the hallway.

"Wind Whistler, Paradise get back here you weren't suppose to drink the coffee!" yelled Megan the mutant known as Camo short for camoflauge because of her ability to blend in with her surroundings.

"Okay we do have a couple odd balls here but for the most part everyone here is well behaved."

Just than there was a crashing from the closet as what looked like a humanoid cat woman and what looked like a man sized lizard came tumbling out of the closet.

"I knew this was a bad idea," groaned the lizard. "Why did we come here anyway?"

"Reb stop whining," the cat lady argued, "We're here, deal with it."

"But Katrina…" the man lizard whined as they walked off.

"I have no clue who those two are. I think they came with some others," Storm groaned as she yelled down the hallway, "Megan! Where did the lizard and cat creatures come from and why are those ponies here again?"

"Sorry!" Megan yelled from down the hall, "The ponies came because Dream Castle was being renovated and Katrina and Rep tagged along."

"Anyway," Storm said getting back to the interview, "We do have some quarks here but nothing much."

"RUN!!" yelled Scott as he came running down the hallway with what looked like a blob of some sort chasing him,. "Kitty tried to cook again!"

"BOBBY, YOU'RE DEAD!" yelled the new mutant name Tabitha or Boom Boom as she chased the new mutant prankster that could create ice around while throwing her bombs at him and making a few new holes in the walls, "How dare you freeze the bathroom again!"

"Ow Penny down girl," yelled the X-man known as Colossus as he tried to restrain the over affectionate mutant who was named Penance but called Penny for short "You can't tackle the nice reporter she's busy."

"Excuse me a second," Storm replied as she went to where Scott was and noticed him trying to destroy the weird food concoction "Scott have you seen Logan? Maybe he can take care of this problem," the weather witch asked.

"Sorry Storm. Last I saw he was in the danger room. Haruka came to visit." Storm and Scott were talking about the feral X-man codenamed Wolverine and his daughter Haruka Tenoh who Logan had recently met and was trying to bond with.

(KABOOM)

"Wow I didn't know a wall could blow out that far," Haruka replied from down the hall.

"Not bad," Wolverine said appreciatively, "Try seeing if you can blow the whole wall out next time."

"I see some of the mutants residing here are an interesting bunch," The reporter replied, "Along with some of the other things here."

"That's us pretty much in a nut shell. We all have fights, and whatnot like any other person," Storm replied as a crashing was heard. "Hey what is the name of this report anyway?"

"Oh it's called 'insanity among mutants; are they as crazy as baseline humans?'"

"I see, excuse me." Storm replied as she went to a nearby wall.

Thunk

Thunk

Thunk

"I guess no one told anyone," the reporter replied as Storm banged her head on the wall.

"I almost wish the Misfits had come," Groaned Storm.

**The end**


End file.
